Kayzie Rogers
Kayzie Rogers (born 1974) (also credited as Katherine Freeman or Jamie Peacock) is an American voice actress. She is best known for her work in animated television series. Kayzie's most famous roles are the more than 50 she has voiced for Pokémon. She has been a part of the show since its inception. Other notable portrayals are Pie Tin, in Fighting Foodons; Tuff, in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!; Doozle, in Tama And Friends; Koby, in One Piece; and Sara Ringwalt in Now and Then, Here and There. Rogers has also appeared as the voice of Chicky, the Kid Chicken for KFC; a talking teddy bear for FAO Schwarz, and as a bungee-jumping gum pellet for Trident White. Kayzie says she has been "doing funny voices" for as long as she "can remember". She caught the acting bug early on, relishing her performances in school plays from kindergarten through college. Rogers's first media job was as an NBC page in Rockefeller Center. She then moved on to a successful graphic arts career, but her dream of working as a professional actor remained a constant. With the help of vocal coach, Maddie Blaustein, Kayzie made her first cartoon-voice demo and was almost immediately discovered. She was cast as a bratty little kid in a tolerance PSA (Public service announcement). It was produced by cartoonist, animator, writer and businessman Joe Young (Scruples), starred Richie Havens and featured music by Stevie Wonder. Her first TV series was Nickelodeon's U2U. Kayzie played "all the high pitched voices for the cartoons" (Jerry Lobozzo voiced all the deep ones). Kayzie Rogers is best known for her inventive and wacky portrayals as well as her wide vocal and emotional range. In addition to voice acting, Kayzie teaches workshops and performs for charities. Filmography Animated Television Series *''Pokémon'' - Ash Ketchum (Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon special), Max (season nine), Wobbuffet, Joe, Professor Ivy, Lillian Meridian, Mr. Mime, Cyndaquill, Totodile, Corsola, Swinub, many additional Voices, both human and Pokémon. *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' - Tuff, Lady Like, Hana (Mrs. Mayor), Honey, Additional voices *''Fighting Foodons'' - Pie Tin, Ma Tin, Jambalidia, Additional Voices *''Tama And Friends'' - Doozle, Pimmy, Mrs. Buxton, Casey's Mom. Additional Voices *''Magical DoReMi'' - Todd, Miss Shannon, Additional Voices *''Funky Cops" - Marge, Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (4kids dub) - Koby, Alvida (Before eating the fruit), Miss Groundhog Day *''Sonic X'' - Topaz, additional voices *''Winx Club'' (4Kids Entertainment edit) - Vanessa, Additional Voices *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' - Casey Jones's Mother, Additional Voices *''G.I. Joe'' - Baroness *''Viva Pinata'' - Shirley Shellybean *''Cubix: Robots For Everyone'' - Mixmutt, Babysix, Additional Voices *''Ultimate Muscle'' - Various Voices *''I Spy TV'' - CeCe (replacement) *''Nickelodeon's U2U'' - Cartoon Voices Animated Television Specials *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate!'' - Squirtle, Pichu, Shroomish Motion Pictures *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (2008) - Wobbuffet and Alicia *''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' (2006) - Max, Wobbuffet, Additional Voices *''Pikachu's Island Adventure - Various Voices *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Heroes - Latias and Latios'' (2003) - Various Voices *''Pokémon: 4Ever'' (2002) - Various Voices *''Pikachu's PikaBoo (OAV)'' (2002) - Various Voices *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2001) - Various Voices *''Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown'' (2001) - Wobbuffet, Additional Voices *''Pikachu and Pichu'' (Short) - Various Voices *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000 - The Power of One'' - Professor Ivy, Additional Voices *''Pikachu's Rescue Adventure'' (Short) - Marill, Bellossom, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (1999) - Marill, Additional Voices *''Pikachu's Vacation'' (Short) - Various Voices *''Kirby: Fright to the Finish!!'' (2005) - Tuff, Lady Like, Mrs. Mayor, Honey, Various *''Gall Force: Eternal Story'' - Rumy *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' - Stork *''Ten Plus Two (10+2): The Big Secret'' - Infinity *''Impy's Island'' - Peg *''Impy's Wonderland'' - Peg Anime Series *''Now and Then, Here and There'' - Sara Ringwalt, Additional Voices *''This is Greenwood'' - Reina Video/DVD/Internet Series *''Disney's World of English'' - Gymnast, Huey, Dewey and Louie *''Zippy and His Friends'' - Buster, Coco, Joey, Additional Voices *''Play Along With Me'' - Bunny, Additional Voices *''Skyshapers'' - Sam Scudley, Gredius, Mookie *''This Modern World'' - Hillary Clinton, Various Voices Video Games/CD ROMs *''Valkyrie Profile'' - Iseria Queen, Frei *''Shadow Hearts'' - Sea Witch *''Super Smash Bros.'' - Various Pokémon *''Bullet Witch'' - Various Voices *''Pokémon Learning League'' - Max, Officer Jenny, Skitty, Pikachu, Other Pokémon *''Windows on Math: Stewey's Space Vacation'' - Stewey *''Windows on Math: Stewey's Hairball Holiday'' - Stewey *''Windows on Math: Francesca's Frogs'' - Francesca, Frogs *''Windows on Math: Bea's Big Burger Bun Barn'' - Bea *''Windows on Math: Safari Sports'' - Tournament Announcer On-Camera *''Late Night With David Letterman'' - Remote: "Kayzie Teaches Dave and Barbara a Lesson" *''Dr. Atkins New Diet Revolution'' (Infomercial)- Spokesperson External links * *name= Kayzie Rogers at the Anime News Network Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Pokémon Category:1974 births fi:Kayzie Rogers